Don't Do It
by G8rsfan
Summary: How it should have been when Frank proposed.
1. Chapter 1

Topic: Don't Do It  
Author: G8rsfan  
Show: Guiding Light  
Pairing: Olivia/Natalia  
Rating: All of the above  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters... Even though I wish I did. But no I don't. They belong to someone else. And I am not profiting from this. Just a girl with a dream and a pencil and paper!

A/N: First off, I am not expert when it comes to writing! I haven't made it to writing school yet either... This being said there may possibly be mistakes, but they are all mine.

A/N: Let's just pretend it's around the time of the WoD. I know how I wanted the WoD to be played out. Imagine with me for a moment......

A/N: And don't worry my lovelies, Natalia isn't pregnant nor will she ever be pregnant by Frank "How do I tie my shoes" Cooper. -----DUMBASS!

A/N: I don't think it is that good.... BUT since someone was kissing ass and said it is good I decided to post it... Let's get this party started...

Love: A deep and tender affection for or attachment or devotion to someone. A strong, usually passionate, affection of one person for another.  
Some people go their whole lives never experiencing true love. And some people find it in the strangest of places.....

Chapter One

"Don't do it! Noooooo Natalia please! You can't marry Frank... I LOVE YOU!" Olivia shouted, but nothing came out. She stood there helpless as Natalia said the two words that would obliterate her borrowed heart:

"I do."

Olivia awoke breathless. It was like someone had punched her in the stomach repeatedly. Never had a nightmare been so real. She knew in this moment that she had found her soul mate. The love of her life. The one person she was specifically made for. Natalia Rivera.

Olivia's heart hurt knowing that in just a couple of days the love of her life would be walking down the aisle to join Frank in holy matrimony. She took a deep breath and just started sobbing. Sobbing for the love she held in her heart and for the woman she'd never have. She let it all out. Everything. All the feelings she had, the anger she felt towards Frank, and mostly the anger she felt for herself for not telling Natalia.

But should she have? Would Natalia want to even hear something like this from her? Olivia thought. "I wouldn't. I mean look at me. I tried to steal her husband. I've done so much bad in my life."

The feelings Olivia had for Natalia were unlike anything she ever experienced. They made her feel whole for the first time in a long time. They also made her feel like she was worth something.

Natalia was the first person in her life that had been able to break down all the walls she built. Natalia never judged her for her past and never looked down on her because of her mistakes. It was like she only saw the good and that was all that mattered.

Olivia finally stopped crying and just laid in the bed staring at the ceiling. That didn't last for long because she soon remembered the pain that ripped through her chest when she saw Frank propose the week before....

***************

Natalia and Olivia were inside the farmhouse enjoying some hot chocolate when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Natalia said.

Natalia got up and went to answer the door. It was Frank.

"Hey Natalia." Frank said.

"Hello Frank. What's up?" Natalia replied.

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Frank asked.

"Sure let me just tell Olivia I'm outside." Natalia said and walked towards the living room.

"Hey Liv. I'll be outside on the porch if you need me." Natalia said.

"Okay." Was Olivia's reply.

And with a little smile, Natalia headed out the door to Frank. Not knowing what Frank had up his sleeve. She stepped outside on the porch with Frank not seeing Olivia standing at the window.

"Okay Frank. What's up?" Natalia asked.

Frank looked like he was about to vomit. He was sweating profusely. And he was even stuttering.

"W-w-w-w-well N-N-Natalia. I-I-I was w-w-w-wondering if you w-w-would d..." Frank started.

"FRANK!" Natalia yelled. "Calm down and take a deep breath."

Frank took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. He slowly got down on one knee and began again.

Natalia knew he was proposing in this moment and she was shocked to say the least. "Crap!" She thought.

"Natalia, I know we've only been seeing each other a couple months, but I love you." Frank took a deep breath. "You and Rafe have become like family to me and I would like to know if you'd do me the honor of becoming my wife. Natalia Rivera, will you marry me?" Frank finished with a smile.

"Um... I don't know what to say Frank." Natalia answered nervously. She wanted so much to just say no, but Frank could be the father Rafe never had. Her son needed something stable and that's all she thought about when she decided on her answer. She didn't think about how the woman in the window would feel or how she herself would feel.

"Just think about it." Frank said.

"Okay." Natalia said.

Meanwhile neither one saw the green eyed beauty looking through the window the entire time. Tears stung at her eyes and she felt like her heart had been shattered into a million pieces. She walked away from the window and went upstairs to crawl into her bed. She knew now that there would never be a her and Natalia. Only Natalia and Frank. She cried herself to sleep thinking of what could have been.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Natalia looked down at the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful ring, but deep down she wished Olivia was the one that put it there. Natalia wanted Olivia to be the one that proposed. Not Frank. Natalia wanted to wake up everyday to those piercing green eyes and she wanted to fall asleep wrapped in those strong arms. Natalia wanted to spend the rest of her life with Olivia, but she knew admitting to this would garner her attention she wasn't looking for. So she settled on Frank.

"Frank is a good man." She thought. "He can be a good mentor to Rafe and that's all that matters, right?" She sighed.

She knew that wasn't what mattered. She loved Olivia. Not only did she love her, she was IN love with her. She loved everything about Olivia. From the way her eyes lit up when talking to Emma to the way her hips swayed when walking through the Beacon. She wanted to tell this to Olivia many times, but she was sure Olivia didn't feel the same.

"Olivia could have anyone she wanted. What would she want with someone like me?" Natalia thought. "I don't have money or anything." Natalia sighed.

Natalia knew she needed to find out if marrying Frank was the right thing to do. So she went to the one place she knew would help her with such a tough decision. Church.

************

Natalia arrived at the church and went inside. Her shoulders felt heavy like she was carrying the weight of the world on them. She took a seat in one of the pews, crossed herself and began her prayer for guidance.

"God please point me in the right direction. I know that homosexuality is wrong in the eyes of some, but you are love. Why would you bless me with such a great love only to have it be forbidden? I have never felt such strong emotions for another human being. I want so much to choose the right path, but I don't know which one that is. I need some kind of sign that lets me know if I'm doing the right thing. Olivia is everything to me, but I know Frank can be a great father figure for Rafe and he needs that. Just please, God help me find my way. Amen."

Natalia finished her prayer and started walking out of the church. She got in her car and started heading home. When she was halfway to the house, the DJ on the radio came on.

"This next song goes out to all my listeners. Be true to your heart because it will never steer you in the wrong direction."

When True To Your Heart started playing, Natalia knew she had her answer. So she went in search of the one person she was made for.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Olivia sat in her office at The Beacon. Today, like everyday since Frank proposed, had been long and miserable. The thought of Natalia walking down the aisle with Frank made her sick to her stomach. Just knowing that Frank would be sleeping in the same bed with Natalia made her skin crawl.

"I have to tell her." Olivia thought.

"If this is how you feel now, imagine what it will feel like when they are husband and wife, Olivia." She was now talking to herself.

"This is making me crazy. I need to tell her now." Olivia said out loud and got up to go in search of her Natalia.

Before she could get out the door, there was a light knock. Olivia walked over to the door and opened it. It was a flower delivery guy carrying one of the most beautiful bouquet of roses she had ever seen.

"I have a package for Olivia Spencer." The delivery guy stated.

"I'm Olivia Spencer." She signed for and received her package.

"Have a nice day ma'am and enjoy the flowers." The delivery boy said and left.

"Wow!" Olivia said out loud. "Who would send me such beautiful roses?" She said searching for a card. She found the card and it simply read:  
YOUR SECRET ADMIRER.

"Secret admirer, huh?" She thought.

She was pulled from the flowers by another knock at the door.

"Come in." She said.

"Hello, I have a message for Olivia Spencer." The messenger replied handing Olivia a note.

She opened the note and began reading it: MEET ME AT THE GAZEBO IN 20 - SECRET ADMIRER.

"Do you know who sent this?" Olivia asked the messenger.

"No ma'am. I just deliver the message. I never see who sends them." He answered with a smile.

"Well thank you and have a nice day." She told the messenger.

"You too ma'am." He turned and left the office.

Olivia wondered who could be her secret admirer. She thought about it for a minute before it popped in her head. She knew who her secret admirer was as soon a she looked at the note again. When she saw the word gazebo, only one name flashed in her mind. She ran the fastest she ever did in her life. Running to the one person that would always have her heart. Natalia.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Olivia arrived at the gazebo in record time. She was out of breath from running so fast. She took a moment to get her breathing under control. She walked up the gazebo steps and her breath caught. Natalia was her secret admirer. Olivia couldn't believe it. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Hey you." Natalia said walking towards Olivia.

"Hi." Olivia replied sniffling. "You're my secret admirer?" She asked with a smile. Tears staining her face.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind." Natalia answered wiping the tear stains from Olivia's face.

"What about Frank?" Olivia asked uncertain if she should have.

"I'm not interested in Frank, Olivia. Can't you see that?" Natalia asked. "Olivia, you have been here for me everyday since Gus died. I know in the beginning it was rocky. But in time, you became my best friend. The only one I've ever really had." Natalia was trembling that's how nervous she was. Olivia stepped in and held her hands.

"You okay?" Olivia asked.

All Natalia could do was nod. The minute their hands touched, she felt the sparks that had always been there. She knew that this was right and so she took a deep breath and finished her speech.

"I know I can count on you and I know I can trust you." Natalia said.

"Yes, you can." Olivia replied.

"Please, Olivia... Let me finish before you say anything." Natalia told Olivia. Olivia nodded.

"This is deeper than trusting you though. I'm in love with you, Olivia." Natalia felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. "I have been for some time now. I don't know when it happened, but somewhere down the line you became everything to me. I thought by accepting Frank's proposal all these feelings would go away. They didn't though. I wanted nothing more than for you to be the one that proposed to me. Not him. I went to church and prayed. I prayed for God to point me in the right direction. He pointed me to you. Now I know this is right. Olivia Spencer, I love you with everything in me." Natalia looked into Olivia's eyes and could see the love reflecting back at her.

"Oh, Natalia. You don't know how long I've yearned to hear those words." Olivia was crying. "I'm in love with you too, Natalia. I don't know when it started, but something happened. You stopped being my best friend, even Emma's other mommy. You became the woman I love. I have never felt this way before in my entire life. I need you unlike I've ever needed anyone." Olivia paused and took a deep breath. "I wanted so much to be the one that proposed to you, but I thought Frank was what you wanted. You don't know how bad I wanted to punch Frank the night he proposed." Both girls laughed. "Natalia, I wanna fall asleep in your arms and wake up to that dimpled smile. I love you so much." Olivia finished her speech while wiping Natalia's tears.

"So what now?" Olivia asked wanting to be sure this is what Natalia wanted.

"We be together." Natalia answered.

"Just like that, huh?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, Olivia. Just. Like. That." Natalia said and leaned in to kiss Olivia.

Lips crashed together and Natalia let out a moan. The moan vibrated against Olivia's lips causing her breath to catch. The ladies pulled apart to get some oxygen into their lungs.

"Wow!" They said in unison.

Hungry lips claimed each other again. Tongues slid into mouths, each one fighting for control. The ladies were so caught up in each other that they didn't see Frank arrive at the gazebo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Frank saw Natalia and Olivia talking at the gazebo. He figured they were talking about the wedding so he decided to join them. As he stepped closer to the gazebo, he saw the two women kissing. Frank ran the rest of the way and grabbed Natalia by the arm causing her to spin around.

"What the hell is going on?" Frank yelled at Natalia.

"Frank, let go of me!" Natalia screamed.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Frank was pissed.

Olivia was watching the exchange and she couldn't believe her eyes. This man. This detective, that everyone thought was such a nice guy, had his hands on the love of her life. She wasn't about to have that though.

"Wait a fucking minute." Olivia yelled at Frank. "Frank you better let her go or I swear to God I will kill you." Olivia only saw red now.

"You stay out of this, Olivia. She's my fiancee, not yours." Frank said.

"Frank, please let me go. You're hurting me." Natalia cried out trying to get away from Frank, but he wouldn't budge.

"Frank, you're hurting her. Let her go for your own sake." Olivia was really angry.

Frank just would not let go so Olivia took action. With everything in her, she pulled her leg back and kicked as hard as she could. The kick landed right on Frank's manly area. Frank immediately let go of Natalia and grabbed his jewels.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Frank yelled out in pain while tumbling out of the gazebo. He landed on his back with a loud THUD.

"Are you alright?" Olivia asked Natalia.

"My arm hurts, but other than that I'm okay." Natalia answered. "Thanks for protecting me." She said with a smile.

"No need to thank me. Don't you know I'd do anything for you?" Olivia already knew Natalia knew that was true.

Natalia and Olivia walked over to where Frank landed.

"Next time you try to put your hands on her it'll be so much worse." Olivia told a wincing Frank. "Everyone thinks you're such a good man, but you're sitting here harassing women. You need help." Olivia stepped to the side so Natalia could talk to Frank.

Frank let out a groan when Natalia stood over him.

"Frank, what were you thinking? Never mind. You probably weren't cause you never do." Natalia took a deep breath. Breaking this man's heart was gonna be a lot easier than she thought. "What make you think you have the right to put your hands on me? You don't. The only person's hands I want on me are Olivia's. Frank, I don't wanna marry you. I only accepted your proposal because I thought it would make my feelings for Olivia go away. They didn't. I'm in love with her and she's in love with me. We are together now. So, please Frank, take your ring," Natalia threw the ring and it landed by Frank's head, "and never speak to me again."

Frank winced in pain, but still managed a pathetic nod.

Natalia turned to Olivia, "Come on sweetheart. Let's get out of here."

"Okay baby. Just give me a minute." Olivia answered.

Natalia nodded and stepped away knowing that whatever Olivia had to say to Frank would be better left in private.

Olivia leaned down so she was right in Frank's face. "Next time you even think of putting your hands on her, you won't have to worry about getting kicked here." She pointed to his manly area, "Because you won't have any."

Olivia stood upright and walked over to Natalia. "We won't have to worry about him for a while." Olivia said grabbing Natalia's hand. The ladies fingers instantly interlocked and they headed to the farmhouse to start their lives together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Olivia and Natalia arrived at the farmhouse and decided to have a little lunch before Olivia had to go back to The Beacon. They ate their lunch consisting of leftover spaghetti and garlic bread. The ladies kept stealing glances at each other and smiling the entire time. When they finished their lunch, Natalia cleaned up the mess and they stepped outside.

Once outside, the ladies sat on their favorite bench. Olivia pulled Natalia close to her so she could snuggle into her side.

"Wow! This afternoon has been great. Minus the Frank part." Natalia said.

"Yes, it has." Olivia answered with a smile remembering the confessions to each other.

Natalia was so happy right now. She didn't ever wanna be anywhere else. As long as Olivia was at her side, she knew she was home.

"Olivia, I'm so happy right now. I never wanna go a day without kissing your lips anymore. I'm glad I finally told you how I feel." Natalia said with unshed tears in her eyes.

Olivia smiled. She placed a chaste kiss on Natalia's lips. Even though it was chaste, Natalia felt all the love and devotion Olivia felt towards her.

"I'm glad you sent me those secret admirer gifts. Even if you hadn't, I would have told you." Olivia said looking into Natalia's eyes. "I realized today when I was sitting in my office that I didn't want Frank being the one that sees you first thing in the morning." Olivia wiped a stray tear.

Natalia knew in that moment Olivia would be the only one she woke up with and fell asleep to. Just thinking about it made Natalia's heart tremble. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with this woman.

"Did you know?" Natalia asked.

"Did I know what?" Olivia asked confused.

"That I was your secret admirer." Natalia replied.

"I didn't know for sure, but I knew you were the only one I really spent time with in the gazebo. I hoped like hell that it was you." Olivia said staring into dark chocolate orbs. "When I saw you standing in the gazebo, my heart did like ten back flips." Olivia laughed.

The conversation was going so smoothly that Olivia didn't want to leave. She knew she had to go back to work and talk to a client. She knew it was gonna be hard to go after what transpired this afternoon. She wanted to call and reschedule, but she knew Natalia wouldn't let her. She'd rather her get it out the way.

"Natalia, as much as I want to stay, I can't. I have a meeting with a client in about thirty minutes." Olivia said regretting she even scheduled that meeting.

"I don't want you to go either, but just think the faster you get finished, the faster you get back." Natalia said with a smile and a wink. "And you need to hurry cause I'm gonna be needing more of your kisses."

"Gladly, and I'll be needing more of your kisses right now." Olivia said and pulled Natalia in for a kiss. This one more fiery and passionate than the last.

Olivia pulled away from the kiss and looked at Natalia who still had her eyes closed. Natalia looked so beautiful. Olivia felt her skin get hot. She knew if she didn't leave now, she probably never would. She gave Natalia one last peck and turned to leave.

"How about I make you a special meal tonight?" Natalia asked.

"That would be lovely." Olivia answered. "Should I bring anything?" She asked.

"Just yourself. Oh and a nice bottle of wine. I have plans for you." Natalia said and blush quickly spread up her cheeks.

"Okay. I can't wait." Olivia said with a sexy smile. Both ladies laughed.

"So I'll see you around 5:30?" Natalia replied.

"It's a date." Olivia stated matter of factly.

"Date it is." Natalia was giddy. Their first date tonight. She couldn't wait.

The ladies said their goodbyes and headed in their different directions. Olivia headed to The Beacon hoping this day would go by extremely fast. And Natalia headed into the farmhouse to get started on what would be the best night of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Olivia pulled up at the farmhouse fifteen minutes early. She shut off the engine and checked her breath. She stepped out of the car and headed towards the front door. Olivia was nervous yet excited about this evening. She couldn't believe that finally after all this time she was finally with Natalia. She reached the front door and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door and waited.

Natalia was in the farmhouse checking the herself out in the mirror. She was so happy to be spending the evening with Olivia. She heard the knock at the door and checked the time.

"Seems like she's fifteen minutes early. But why is she knocking?" Natalia thought to herself.

Natalia walked to the front door and opened it. Standing there was a beaming Olivia. Natalia felt her breath catch.

"Hey!" Olivia said smiling at Natalia.

"Hey yourself!" Natalia replied. "You're a little early."

"I know. I tried to be earlier than this, but traffic was acting crazy." Olivia looked into Natalia's eyes, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you more." Natalia smiled. "Come on in. Why did you knock anyway?"

Olivia stepped into the farmhouse. "First date and all. Wanted to do it right." She smiled.

"Awww.. How sweet of you." Natalia stepped into Olivia's personal space. "Kiss me."

Olivia's breath hitched. She pulled Natalia even closer and pressed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm... That was delicious." Olivia said with a sexy smirk. "Something smells delicious too."

"That would be dinner." Natalia said.

"What are we having?" Olivia asked.

"Rotisserie chicken, oven roasted potatoes, grilled asparagus, and the wine you bought." Natalia answered.

"Natalia, I totally forgot the wine. I was so excited about you that it slipped my mind." Olivia looked at Natalia smiling. "I can run out and get a bottle if you want."

Natalia shook her head, "You don't have to go get any. We have beer. Can you set the table though?"

Olivia went about setting the table. She didn't wanna be too far away from Natalia so she set their places right next to each other. Olivia finished setting the table and looked up at Natalia whose back was turned to her. Olivia heart rate sped up after seeing Natalia working in the kitchen. Olivia couldn't keep her eyes off Natalia. Natalia had on these jeans that hugged every curve on her body.

Olivia's body caught fire instantly. She had to be over there with Natalia. She walked up behind Natalia, wrapped her arms around Natalia's waste, and whispered in her ear. "I love you so much. If only you knew the things I wanna do to you." She sucked Natalia's earlobe into her mouth.

Natalia's knees gave out. She gripped the counter to catch herself. She swallowed, "O-O-Olivia, suddenly I'm not hungry for food anymore."

Natalia turned in Olivia's arms so she was now facing her. She slid her arms around Olivia's neck and up into her hair. She pulled her in for a heated kiss. The kiss deepened when Olivia slid her tongue in Natalia's mouth. Olivia turned them both and pushed Natalia up against the wall. Natalia hit the wall with a soft thud.

"You okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. Just please kiss me already." Natalia replied.

Olivia went in for a kiss. When their lips were a mere inch apart, someone knocked on the door. Olivia dropped her head onto Natalia's shoulder.

"Saved by a knock." Olivia mumbled into Natalia's shoulder.

"Hold that thought." Natalia said and gave Olivia a quick peck.

Natalia went to open the door. When she opened it, she was shocked to see who was standing on the other side.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Frank? Why are you here?" A confused Olivia asked. "I thought we told you to stay away from us." Olivia was pissed. When she saw Frank was at the door, she went and stood in front of Natalia is case Frank tried something.

"I just came by to see if I can speak to you and Natalia." Frank said fearful of the look he was getting from Olivia. He knew he messed up big time and he knew he deserved the anger Olivia was lashing out at him.

"I don't know." Olivia said. "Depends on what you have to say."

Natalia stepped back in front of Olivia and looked directly into Frank's eyes.

"Why should we even hear what you have to say after that stunt you pulled?" Natalia asked Frank.

Frank looked down at his feet trying to think of a reason why they should listen to him. He couldn't though. Frank looked into the ladies eyes, "There is no reason you should even wanna hear what I have to say."

Olivia looked at Natalia who was looking at her. Olivia could see that Natalia wanted to hear it even if she didn't. So Olivia took a deep breath, "Go on Frank. Tell us why you stopped by."

Frank looked like a kid that lost their best friend. "I just wanted to come over and apologize for the way I acted. I had no right to treat either of you the way I did. I acted out of anger. I am truly and deeply sorry."

Olivia looked at Frank and smirked. She didn't believe him one bit. She was gonna say something when Natalia spoke up.

"You're right, Frank. You had no right to treat us like that. We are your friends and you treated us rude and disrespectful. I'm sorry, but we can't accept your apology right now." Natalia looked at Olivia who was smiling. "You need to work on yourself before I even think about accepting your apology. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like for you to leave so we can finish our date.

With that, Frank turned and left.

Olivia closed the door and directly into her girlfriend's eyes. "Are you good?" She asked.

Natalia simply smiled, "I am great. I always am when I'm with you."

Olivia smiled and placed a sweet kiss to Natalia's temple. "Let's eat so we can finish what we started before we were rudely interrupted."

The ladies made their plates and sat down to enjoy their dinner. Natalia said grace and they dug in.

"This is delicious, Natalia!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Thank you." Natalia smiled at Olivia.

The ladies enjoyed a casual conversation during their dinner. They talked about their day and the things they wanted together. It was probably the best meal they had in a long while. They finished their meal and cleaned up the mess. When they finished, they grabbed a beer and headed into the living room and sat on the couch.

Olivia turned so she was facing Natalia. She looked into those beautiful brown eyes and said, "Today has been an amazing day. Who would've thought I'd be sitting here with you right now having the best date ever?"

Natalia was on the verge of tears. She had never felt more loved than when she was with Olivia. "I love you so much Olivia." Natalia scooted closer to Olivia and put her arms around her neck.

"I love you too, Natalia. You are the most amazing, wonderful, beautiful person in the world. I'm gonna spend everyday of my life loving you." Olivia pulled Natalia in for a chaste kiss. The kiss only lasted three seconds, but they were able to convey everything they were feeling for one another.

The ladies pulled away from each other. Green eyes burned into brown eyes and a fire was ignited. Natalia swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled Olivia towards her. Olivia landed directly on Natalia causing her to fall back. Natalia pulled Olivia in for a deeper more passionate kiss. She kissed her with everything in her. Their tongues danced for dominance finally ending when Olivia sucked Natalia's tongue into her mouth.

Olivia stopped the kiss only because they needed oxygen. If she had a choice between kissing Natalia and no oxygen, she knew it would always be kissing Natalia. Natalia's kisses did something to her body that she loved.

"Damn, woman." Olivia said panting. "That was amazing."

Natalia was smiling a mischievous smile. Her eyes were filled with lust and love.

Olivia almost lost it looking into those eyes. She knew what Natalia wanted and she wanted it too. She was completely turned on. She looked down at Natalia and was about to tell her she wanted her when Natalia pulled her down. She was a mere inch from her mouth when Natalia said the sexiest thing she ever heard.

"I want you, Olivia. So. Bad." Natalia pulled Olivia in for a earth shattering kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Part One

"I want you too, Natalia." Olivia replied placing a chaste kiss to Natalia's mouth. "More than anything."

"Prove it." Natalia said with a sultry smile.

Olivia set out to do just that. She placed her hands on Natalia's cheeks and kissed her, letting all the love she felt for her pour out. Olivia pulled away from the kiss, both girls moaning from the loss of contact, and sat on her knees. She motioned for Natalia to sit up with her.

Once Natalia was upright, she grabbed at the hem of Natalia's shirt and pulled it up over her head. She leaned in and ran her tongue along Natalia's collarbone savoring the salty sweetness.

Natalia moaned at the contact. She could feel the wetness dripping down her inner thigh.

Olivia let her tongue move along to Natalia's pulse point, sucking hard. They both knew there would be a mark in the morning, but neither cared. Olivia reached around Natalia and unclasped her bra. She slid the right strap down and kissed her shoulder. Then she slid the left strap down and kissed the other shoulder. She then slid the bra the rest of the way off and gasped.

"Oh my.. Natalia.." Was all Olivia could get out. Before she knew it, Natalia's lips crashed into hers causing time to stand. Only they were here in this moment. No one else on this earth mattered. Just what they were feeling for each other.

Natalia pulled Olivia back down on her. She looked into green eyes seeing all the love she felt for her. This made her arousal even greater.

"I. (kiss) Want. (kiss) You. (kiss) Right. (kiss) NOW!" Natalia said. She slid her hands into Olivia's hair and pulled her down into a hungry kiss. She slid her tongue across Olivia's bottom lip, getting access instantly. The moans Olivia was emitting were vibrating against Natalia's lips causing her to feel them all over her body.

Olivia backed away from the kiss and starting making her way down Natalia's body. She kissed down her neck, down to her breasts where she took a nipple into her mouth. She made slow circles around Natalia's nipple. She then switched nipples and gave the same attention to the other one. After showering her breasts with love, she slowly made her way towards her center. She left a trail of wet kisses along her abdomen while traveling down to her jean clad lower body.

When she reached her destination, she looked up to Natalia asking for permission.

Natalia simply stated, "I love you."

Olivia smiled. "I love you too." And she started to slowly undo the buttons on Natalia's jeans. Once they were unfastened, she unzipped them. The zipper was the only sound you could hear in the room. The quietness making it sound a lot louder than it really was. Olivia slowly pulled off Natalia's jeans and panties. She tossed them behind her and stared at the perfect creature lying down in front of her.

"How did I get so lucky?" She thought to herself. She didn't get a chance to think long thought because Natalia held out her hand for Olivia to take. And she did. She slid up Natalia's body leaving another trail of wet kisses.

Olivia looked into Natalia's eyes and poured her heart out. "I love you more than anyone or anything. You amaze me and make me completely happy. I'm gonna spend tonight showing you how much you mean to me."

Natalia grabbed the back of Olivia's head and pulled her down for a mind-blowing kiss. Teeth and tongues fought to gain control. Dancing in a lover's tango. Olivia slid her tongue into Natalia's mouth feeling the velvety softness.

Olivia stopped the kiss and stood up. Natalia was a little upset by the sudden change, but all that disappeared when she saw what Olivia was doing.

Olivia was stripping off her own clothes in a hurried pace. She wanted to feel Natalia everywhere. She finally stood in her birthday suit grinning at Natalia.

Natalia mouth was dry. "You look amazing." She said and licked her lips and motioned for Olivia to come to her. Olivia walked back over to Natalia and was pulled down by strong arms. She was straddling Natalia now. She ground her wet center into Natalia's. The first time their centers touched, both women groaned.

"Oh.. God.." Natalia said. "I want you inside me please."

Olivia slid her hand down to Natalia's sex. She cupped it and felt all the wetness seeping out. She brought her fingers back up to her lips and lick off Natalia's juice.

Seeing Olivia licking the wetness from her fingers almost caused her to orgasm right at that moment. She pulled Olivia in for another kiss; tasting herself on her lips.

"Watching you do that almost made me lose it." Natalia whispered in Olivia's ear. "Will you make me cum?" Natalia blushed at the words she used.

Olivia didn't even answer. She just slid back to her knees and placed Natalia's legs over her shoulders and went in to taste her love for the first time. She slid her tongue along velvety folds enjoying the sweet citrus taste of Natalia. She could feel Natalia writhing against her tongue.

"Mmmm... Tastes so good." Olivia moaned.

The vibration from Olivia's tongue caused her body to tremble. She knew she was almost there, she just needed a little more of Olivia.

"More baby please. Inside me." Natalia panted out breathlessly.

Olivia slid two fingers into Natalia's throbbing sex. She began to move slowly in and out of her opening. She could already feel the beginning of Natalia's orgasm. She sucked her clitoris into her mouth and began circling it with her tongue.

Natalia felt the flood gates open.

"Oh god, Olivia." She said trembling. Her whole world stopped. She felt like she was suspended in time waiting to come back down to earth. She saw all the lovers she had her entire life and none of them came close to the feeling Olivia was giving her.

Olivia waited for her trembling to stop, then she pulled her fingers out of Natalia's hole. She held Natalia until the aftershocks subsided.

Finally, Natalia came down from her high. She was crying because the orgasm was so intense.

She looked into Olivia's eyes, "That... was amazing. No one has ever loved me like that or made me feel what you do." Natalia was trying to get her breathing under control. "I love you so much, Olivia."

"I love you too, Natalia. I'm glad you let me love you like that. I intend to spend the rest of my life loving you like that." Olivia placed a kiss to Natalia's forehead.

They held each other until Natalia was finally breathing normal again.

"Liv?" Natalia said.

"Yes." Olivia answered.

"Your turn." And Natalia rolled over on top of Olivia.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine Part Two

Natalia rolled on top of Olivia and began kissing her with unrestrained passion. Natalia softly bit Olivia's bottom lip. Olivia let out a small groan causing Natalia to deepen the kiss. She let Olivia suck her tongue into her mouth.

Natalia wanted to give Olivia the same feeling of bliss that she received, but she didn't know what she was doing. She was so inexperienced when it came to sex, but she tried not to let this bother her. Natalia looked up to find emerald eyes staring at her full of lust, love, and adoration. She knew in this moment that it was okay. Olivia would show her the way.

Olivia could see the nervousness in Natalia's eyes. She knew Natalia was inexperienced, but that didn't matter because she loved her. She pulled Natalia up to her and gave her a slow, sweet kiss. The kiss was one filled with understanding. Natalia knew that Olivia now knew she was nervous.

"Natalia, I love you. You don't have t-." Olivia started to say.

Natalia placed a finger to Olivia's lips, "I know I don't have to, but I want to."

Natalia placed a quick kiss on Olivia's lips and slowly started her exploration of her body. She started kissing Olivia's neck making sure she didn't miss any spots.

Olivia moaned each time Natalia's lips came in contact with her skin. It was like Natalia set tiny fires every time she kissed her. Olivia was grinding her sex into Natalia and Natalia felt the wetness on her stomach.

Natalia was now looking into Olivia's eyes. "Tell me what you want."

Olivia swallowed and she took Natalia's left hand and placed it on her right breast.

Natalia began to slowly roll Olivia's nipple between her thumb and index finger causing Olivia to arch into the touch.

"Mmmm... That feels oh so good." Olivia's center was now throbbing.

Olivia grabbed Natalia's hand and slowly slid it down between her legs.

Natalia moaned feeling the wetness from Olivia. "God you are so wet." She sucked Olivia's nipple into her mouth and began to suck on it heartily.

Olivia removed her hand from her sex while Natalia's stayed. Her entire body was on fire and she needed Natalia more than anything now.

"Natalia, please. I don't know how much more I can take." Olivia said throwing her head back.

Natalia was at a loss for words. She had never heard her name spoken so sexy before. She wanted to hear Olivia say her name like that again, so she plunged two fingers deep inside of her.

"Oh fuck, Natalia." Olivia screamed. She began to ride Natalia's fingers hastily. She ran her hands down Natalia's back and gripped her ass pulling her closer.

Natalia looked at Olivia whose eyes seemed to be burning a hole through her. Olivia looked so beautiful in the moment and it made Natalia want her even more. Natalia slid a third finger into Olivia's opening causing the older woman's eyes to close.

"Look at me Olivia." Natalia commanded still pumping in and out of her.

Olivia pried her eyes open and pulled Natalia down for an intense lip lock. Not once did Natalia stop her movements.

Natalia felt Olivia's walls beginning to tighten around her fingers. She slowed her pace trying to make the moment last. She slowly slid back down to Olivia's sex, leaving a kiss here and there.

When she reached the object of her desire, she boldly stated, "I want to taste you, Olivia."

Olivia was really on fire now. All she could do was nod.

Natalia opened Olivia's legs a little more and saw her glistening sex. She sent up a silent prayer thanking God for this moment. Natalia leaned into Olivia and she could smell her arousal. She sucked Olivia's clit into her mouth and began sucking on it with a ferociousness even Olivia couldn't handle.

"Oh fuck... Natalia, I'm gonna cum." Olivia screamed.

"Let go, Olivia. I have you." Natalia said sending a quiver through Olivia's body.

That was all it took. Olivia grabbed Natalia by her hair pushing her deeper into her sex. Olivia's orgasm washed over her with such great intensity she had never before experienced. She felt a calmness wash over her and peace fill her soul.

Coming down from her orgasm, she released her hold on Natalia's head. Natalia slowly pulled her fingers out of Olivia's opening feeling the loss of contact immediately. Natalia climbed up to Olivia and kissed her, letting her taste herself on her lips.

She pulled Olivia into an embrace and waited for her to get her breathing under control.

Finally, Olivia spoke, "I have no words for what I just experienced..."

Natalia smiled. "Tonight was amazing. I'm glad you're the one I shared it with. I love you."

"Thank you Natalia. This was the best night of my life. I look forward to many more nights like this." Just thinking about it made Olivia's body quake. "I love you too." Olivia said placing a kiss on Natalia's temple.

The ladies held each other and drifted off to dreamland with smiles on their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Nine Part Three

Natalia awoke to a crook in her neck. She slowly got off the couch, careful to not wake the beauty beside her. She stood rolling her neck feeling the strained muscles. Her mind drifted to what caused her to fall asleep on the couch and a smile formed on her face.

"I'll gladly wake up to a crook in my neck if I get to fall asleep like that every night." She thought to herself. She looked down at the naked woman sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"God, I love you." She whispered softly feeling her body tingle all over. She felt the fires ignite in every bone in her body. She was burning with a need for Olivia unlike ever before. She wanted her right now.

She slowly climbed on top of Olivia, her body melting into hers. She placed soft, feathery kisses all over her face moaning at the contact.

She felt the older woman beginning to stir. Olivia slowly opened her eyes and looked into lustful brown ones.

"Hey!" Olivia said feeling a small tremor slide down her spine.

"Hey yourself." Natalia replied placing a heated kiss onto full lips.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Natalia's locking them in place around her back. She slid her tongue into Natalia's mouth savoring the taste of her. Olivia bucked into Natalia causing their centers to touch, each one letting out moans of approval.

Olivia continued kissing Natalia with unbridled passion. She continued with her ministrations against Natalia, feeling them each get wetter with each touch.

"Oh God.. That feels incredible!" Olivia exclaimed panting feeling the heat radiating from Natalia's core.

Natalia slid down to Olivia's breasts and sucked a nipple into her mouth lapping on it lavishly. She felt Olivia's hands in her hair holding her in that position. She swirled her tongue around the hardened peak causing the older woman to let out a strained whimper. She extricated herself from that nipple and moved to the other making sure she paid the same attention to it.

Natalia kissed her way down perfect toned abs feeling Olivia's stomach tremble with each kiss. She reached the apex of Olivia's thighs and took in the scent that was her lover. This fanned the flames of her desire causing her to release a loud moan.

"Mmmm... Olivia.. I can already taste you on my tongue." Natalia said salivating.

She used her fingers to spread Olivia's lips, shuddering at the sight of her hardened nub. She slowly placed her lips around Olivia's bundle of nerves. Olivia's body involuntarily arched the first moment Natalia's tongue touched her clit. She grabbed her own breasts, squeezing them and rolling her nipples between her fingers.

"Oh fuuuuck!." Olivia screamed out pushing her hips into Natalia's mouth.

Natalia released her clit, getting a sigh of disapproval from Olivia. She slid her tongue into Olivia's hole pushing as deep as she could, tasting her essence with each thrust. She moaned sending a jolt through Olivia's body causing Olivia to buck harder against her tongue.

"Oh Natalia." Olivia cried out panting. Natalia looked up at Olivia wanting to see her in this moment and the sight almost caused her to cum right there, but she wanted this moment for Olivia.

"I love you so much." Natalia placed a kiss just above Olivia's belly button.

She slid three fingers into Olivia while still watching her. Olivia gasped, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Natalia. Mmmm... baby." Olivia said biting on her bottom lip.

Natalia pushed in and out of Olivia feeling the burning in her arm. She could feel Olivia's walls beginning to constrict.

"Liv, baby. Open your eyes. I want you to look at me when you cum." Natalia blushed at what she said.

Those words were enough to push Olivia over the edge. She opened her eyes, looking into dark chocolate orbs, and fell over the edge knowing Natalia would catch her.

"NAAAAATTTTAAAALLLLLIA!" Olivia screamed out experiencing the most earth shattering orgasm in her life. Her entire body spasmed and shook uncontrollably. She felt everything become right in the world once again. Feeling a peace even deeper than the one before. She knew this was where she belonged and she'd do everything to stay here. She felt her heart swell with more love for Natalia that she'd thought it explode.

Natalia slowly stroked Olivia waiting for her orgasm to go through her. She looked deep into the emerald eyes staring at her filled with tears.

"I love you, Olivia." She said, slowly pulling her fingers out of Olivia's sex, and crawled up pulling Olivia into an embrace and placing a kiss to her lips.

"I love you, too." Olivia said sniffling. "I can't believe how much. You make me so happy." Natalia kissed her tears away and pulled her even closer. "That was amazing Nat! You make feel amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it." Natalia said hiding her face in Olivia's neck.

"I wanna shout from the rooftops what I feel." Olivia smiled knowing Natalia was blushing.

"I do too, but first we need to tell our children." Natalia replied. "I thought we should do it today. I'm ready to begin our life together."

"I agree." Olivia kissed Natalia's temple.

"Let's get some rest. We have a big day ahead." Natalia said.

Olivia snuggled deeper into Natalia breathing in her scent. The ladies drifted back to sleep excited to share their news with their family.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Ten Part One

Olivia lay on the couch taking in the beauty that was her girlfriend. She never imagined feeling so in love with anyone. She sighed.

"I love you so much." She whispered in the silent room. She placed a light kiss along Natalia's jawline letting her lips linger there until she felt the younger woman stir.

Natalia blinked her eyes a few times and looked at Olivia smiling.

"Hey." She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hi back." Olivia replied sporting a goofy grin. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept great!" Natalia exclaimed. She could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks from thinking about the night before.

Olivia smiled knowing what Natalia was thinking about.

"Last night was wonderful." Olivia said.

"Yes it was. Fantastic in all ways possible." Natalia agreed. She planted a kiss on Olivia's luscious lips. "I love you, Olivia Spencer." She stared deep into Olivia's eyes watching the love reflect back at her.

"I love you too, Natalia Rivera." Olivia placed a soft kiss on Natalia's brow. "So I figured we could have a quick breakfast and head to the prison to tell Rafe." Olivia could feel Natalia smiling.

"That would be wonderful!" Natalia replied, excited to finally be able share the news with her son.

Natalia got off the couch and stood. Olivia immediately felt the loss.

"Come back here." Olivia said with a little pout.

"I would love to, but I've gotta go get ready." Natalia started walking towards the stairs with Olivia watching her every move.

Olivia licked her lips looking at her love walk over to the steps. She was pulled out of her daze by Natalia's voice.

"Hey! You gonna come join me?" Natalia asked when she reached the bottom of the steps.

Olivia hopped over the back of the couch almost losing her footing and walked over to Natalia.

"Definitely!" She blurted out.

Natalia grabbed Olivia's hand and they headed up to get ready for their day.

**************

An hour later, the ladies were showered, dressed, and fed. They headed out to go see Rafe.

The ride to the prison was filled with conversation. They talked about how to approach the subject and what to tell Rafe. They decided the best thing would be to just be honest.

They pulled up at the prison and Olivia turned off the engine. She turned to Natalia.

"You ready?" She asked.

"So ready." Natalia answered leaning over and placing a kiss on Olivia's lips.

The ladies got out of the car and headed into the prison holding hands.

Once they were inside, they sat in the visitors station waiting for Rafe.

"Hey ma! Olivia!" Rafe shouted across the room. He was excited to finally be seeing them both again.

"Hi Rafe." The ladies said in unison. "It's so good to see you." Natalia added.

"It's good to see you also." Rafe said, his eyes filling with tears. "How are you two?"

"We're great! Ecstatic actually." Natalia answered looking at Olivia.

"Extremely happy." Olivia smiled at Natalia. "How are you?" She asked looking back at Rafe.

"As good as can be expected. I can't wait to get out of this place." Rafe hung his head. "If I could take it back, I definitely would. I'm so sorry ma." Rafe let the tears slide down his cheeks.

"Aww... Rafe honey. We know you would do anything to take it back. Soon enough you'll be out." Natalia said feeling sad for her son.

Rafe sniffed and wiped his tears on his shirt sleeve. "Anyways, enough of that. What brings you by today?" Rafe asked them.

The ladies looked at each other briefly. Olivia gave a small nod and Natalia spoke up first.

"We just wanted to discuss something with you." Natalia started.

"Before you hear it from someone else." Olivia finished.

Olivia reached for Natalia's hand fingers interlacing immediately.

Rafe looked at the two women and had some idea of what they had to share. He felt his heart fill with joy at seeing his mom so happy.

"Okay. So what is it?" Rafe asked sounding like a giddy schoolgirl.

Natalia took a deep breath. "IminlovewithOlivia." It came out in a jumbled mess.

Rafe smiled. "You're in love with Olivia?"

"Yes. I'm in love with her and she feels the same about me." Natalia looked at Olivia. "We don't know how or when it happened, but it did and we're gonna embrace it."

Rafe looked at Olivia. "You love my ma?"

Olivia looked deep into the eyes that bore an uncanny resemblance to her lovers. "Yes. And not only do I love her, I'm in love with her. She means everything to me." Olivia could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She dipped her head and tried to wipe them away.

Another smile spread across Rafe's face. "Well it's about time!"

Olivia lifted her head and looked at a confused Natalia then back to a smiling Rafe. "What?"

"It's about time you two admitted it to each other. I mean anyone that looks at either one of you can obviously tell." Rafe stated.

"How'd you know?" Natalia asked.

"The way you look at each other was the first sign. I never saw two people look at each other the way you two do." Rafe giggled. "And when you talk about each other your eyes light up. I can feel the love radiating right now." Rafe laughed.

Natalia felt her heart fill with pride and joy at the man her some had become.

"How come you never said anything?" Natalia asked.

"Because it was something you needed to do for yourself. You had to figure out what was right for you. I had faith that it would happen." Rafe answered.

Olivia looked back and forth between mother and son. She was proud of the man Rafe had become also and she knew it was all because of Natalia.

"Rafe, you're an amazing kid." Olivia said smiling at the now grown man she'd come to love like her own.

"I owe it all to my ma." Rafe said smiling at Natalia.

"Oh Rafe. I love you son." Natalia wiped at the tears now staining her face. She stood from her seat and walked over to Rafe and slid her arms around his neck.

"Whoa ma. No touching." Rafe said.

"I don't care. I'm hugging you." Natalia hugged him tighter letting her tears stain his shirt. She released him from the hug and went back to her seat.

"Rafe, I'm so proud of the man you've become. Thank you for being so accepting." Olivia said.

"Look, as long as ma is happy, I'm happy." Rafe smiled at his ma thinking of all the things she has done for him over the years. "She deserves this. So who am I to stand in her way." Rafe looked deep into Olivia's eyes seeing all the love she felt for his ma. "I would give you the whole if you hurt my ma speech, but I don't think that will be necessary." Rafe laughed again.

Olivia and Natalia both smiled. "You never have to worry about that. I love your ma too much to hurt her." Olivia said.

"I know." Was all Rafe said.

The three spent the rest of the visitation talking about Emma and how to tell her. Finally, it was time for them to say their goodbyes.

"This was great!" Natalia exclaimed. "Thank you Rafe again for being so supportive. I love you, Rafe."

"Not a problem at all." Rafe grinned at his ma and Olivia. "Well, I better go. I love you, ma." And with that, Rafe turned and headed to his cell. But before he could get through the door, he heard Olivia shout "I LOVE YOU, RAFE!"

Rafe stopped and turned around facing Olivia. He felt the tears start to fill his eyes. He ran to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I love you too." Rafe backed out of the embrace and turned back towards his cell with a smile on his face.

TBC

Of course, you didn't think I'd make Rafe that ass hat from the show!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Ten Part Two

Olivia and Natalia left the prison and headed to pick Emma up from her friend's house (she had a sleepover the night before). In the car they decided they would pick Emma up, get ice cream, and head to the park to talk with her.

Once the ladies got Emma and the ice cream, they made their way towards the park. Olivia, Emma, and Natalia found a perfect spot under a tall oak tree. They sat in a circle, Indian style, talking and laughing.

Emma was having a blast with her two mommies. She was telling them of all the things they did at her friend's. They watched tons of movies, drew lots of pictures, and played all kinds of games. Emma excitedly told them everything that happened at the sleepover. She finally stopped to catch her breath.

"Wow, Em. Sounds like you had a wonderful time." Olivia said playfully messing up her daughter's hair.

"Oh I did!" Emma exclaimed. "It was sooooo much fun!" Emma giggled.

"Sooooo much fun!" Natalia playfully mocked Emma while approaching her.

"Don't do it! Natalia, pleeeease." Emma was laughing hysterically knowing what Natalia was trying to do.

"Oh, you can't get away from this tickle monster!" Natalia said in a funny voice while reaching out to tickle Emma.

"Mommy help!" Emma begged through a fit of giggles.

"Nuh uh. Not this time. You're on your own." Olivia smiled watching two of the most important people in her life playing.

"The tickle monster is full. I'll be back to continue this later." Natalia said pulling Emma back upright.

"I'll get you next time, Natalia." Emma said out of breath.

"Okay. I can't wait for you to try." Natalia smiled at Emma.

Olivia looked over to Natalia and saw the younger woman nod. They both knew now was the moment. Natalia took Olivia's hand and held it tight.

"Hey, Em." Olivia said pulling her daughter into her lap. "You mind if Natalia and I talk to you about something?"

"Only if it's good. If I'm in trouble, can it wait til I'm done playing?" Emma looked up at her mom with a scared look in her eyes.

"Oh, Em. It is good." Olivia started.

"And you are not in any trouble." Natalia finished.

"Okay. So what is it?" Emma asked.

"We're gonna tell you something really important. And if you want to ask anything at anytime, you are more than welcome to." Natalia told Emma.

Emma nodded.

Olivia went first. "Emma you know how you wrote the paper about your two mommies and you said how our family is different?"

"Yes. Because I have two mommies and a brother. A family we created ourselves." Emma stated matter of fact.

"Yes. That's right baby." At this moment, Olivia felt her heart fill with pride and joy. Her daughter was wise beyond her years and she knew Natalia played a major role.

"And you know how families love each other unconditionally?" Natalia asked.

Emma nodded again.

"And most families have a mom and dad? But some have two dads or two mommies, like us?

Emma nodded enthusiastically. She thought she knew what her mommies were trying to tell her so she jumped in.

"Are you guys in love?" Emma asked.

Olivia looked at Natalia, green eyes burning into the brown ones she got lost in everyday.

"Yes!" They both said in unison.

"Yeeees!" Emma cried out. "I'm sooo happy you two finally realized it."

The ladies looked at each other dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" Natalia asked.

"I knew you guys loved each other. I mean, I know I don't know anything about love, but the way you two look at each other... WOWZA!" Emma laughed.

"So you knew? Is that why you wrote My Two Mommies?" Olivia asked.

"Kinda. I really did want my classmates to know about the family we created, but I also hoped it would help you guys see what everyone else saw." Emma said hesitantly.

"Oh Emma. You just don't know how much you made us see." Natalia pulled Emma in for a tight embrace.

Olivia soon followed. "Emma, you made us realize so much. We love you so much and we are so proud of you."

"I love you both too." Emma kissed them both on the cheek and turned and faced them. "Are you guys gonna kiss now?"

Natalia looked at Olivia who seemed to be in a daze.

Olivia looked up to find Natalia staring at her. "If it doesn't bother you, yes." Olivia said.

"Okay." Emma said and ran off towards the swings.

"Hey Emma!" Both ladies called after her.

Emma ran back over to where they were sitting. "Yes?"

"Are you okay with all of this? You know, with us being together?" Olivia asked.

"Yes mommy. More than okay. I want you happy. And Natalia makes you happy and me happy." Emma smiled at her two mommies.

Olivia pulled her daughter into a hug. "How'd you get so smart?"

Emma looked at Olivia with a look on her face that seemed to read "DUH!" and said "From you silly." Then she looked at Natalia. "Natalia, since you and mommy are together now, can I call you Ma like Rafe does?"

Natalia felt her heart explode with a feeling she never knew possible. She didn't think she could love the little girl anymore than she already did, but somehow in this moment she felt the love for this little girl grow. She spoke in a shaky breath holding in her tears. "I would love nothing more than for you to call me ma."

"Yay!" Emma shouted and gave Natalia a big hug. After releasing Natalia, she ran back towards the swings.

Natalia let all her tears pour out and she felt Olivia tighten her arms around her. She held tightly onto the love of her life.

"I'm so happy right now. Our daughter is so smart and a force to be reckoned with." Natalia said into Olivia's neck.

Olivia fell even more in love with Natalia after hearing her call Emma "our daughter."

"I love you so much, Natalia." Olivia said placing a kiss to Natalia's temple.

"Well good. Cause I feel the same way about you Olivia." Natalia pulled Olivia in for a chaste kiss letting every feeling between them pour out.

They leaned against the oak tree cuddling close together.

Olivia smiled and was filled with peace knowing that things were perfectly falling into place.

Natalia let out a contented sigh. "This is the way life should be." She thought. Lifting her eyes to the sky, she sent a silent thank you to God for giving her this family.

TBC

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER SKIPS UP 3 MONTHS


	14. Chapter 14

NC-17

Chapter Eleven

Three months later

The last few months went by great for the Spencers and Riveras. Rafe got out of prison, Ava came to visit, and they told all their friends of their new relationship. At first, a lot were shocked, but in the end they were all very supportive. Life couldn't get any better than it already was, but Natalia knew there was one more thing that would make it perfect.

******************************

Natalia lay wide awake in the king size bed watching her beauty sleep. She held the ring in her hand, twirling it around her index finger. The ring was silver with three diamonds, a medium sized one in the middle and two smaller ones on either side. Natalia had the ring especially made for Olivia. The stones represented their past as friends, their present as lovers, and their future as a family.

Natalia bought the ring about a month ago. She had desperately wanted to propose to Olivia, but every time she got up the courage to do it she would get nervous again. So each day she would think of all the ways she could propose to her love and none of them seemed good enough.

But who was she fooling? She knew Olivia loved her and would accept her proposal even if all she gave her was a ring out of the gumball machine.

She looked at her love and then back at the ring. The ring sparkled in the moonlight coming through their bedroom window. She thought to herself, "I can't wait til Olivia is wearing my ring."

Then an idea came to her. She slowly grabbed Olivia's hand and gently slid the ring onto her ring finger. The ring looked so beautiful on Olivia's slender finger. She placed a soft kiss onto the finger and then snuggled back into Olivia and fell asleep.

*******************************

Olivia awoke to full bladder. Natalia was sprawled out with half her upper body on Olivia's and this wasn't making the situation any better. She slowly extracted herself from the brunette, careful not to wake her. She then ran to the bathroom not once noticing the ring on her finger.

Once she finished, she washed her hands and that was the first time she noticed the beautiful ring. She ran out the bathroom and went over to the bed. She found a beaming Natalia looking up at her.

"I see you found the ring." Natalia said sitting up in the bed.

"Yes. It is so pretty. Is this what I think it means?" Olivia asked sitting down next to Natalia.

"Yes." Natalia could see the tears pooling in Olivia's eyes. She scooted closer to Olivia and placed her arms around her neck. "Olivia, I love you. So. Much. I never knew I could feel this strongly for another human being. You are the only one in this world that makes me completely whole." She kissed the tears from Olivia's face. "You mean everything to me and I love you with everything I have and ever will have. I want you to be mine fully and completely. And I want to be yours fully and completely." Natalia pulled her hands from around Olivia's neck and slid down to her knees in front of Olivia.

"Olivia, this life we've created has been great, wonderful, everything. And there's only one thing that will make it perfect. Olivia Spencer, will you marry me?"

The tears would not stop pouring out of Olivia's eyes. She Slowly began to speak between tears. "Yes... Yes... YES TIMES INFINITY!" She pulled Natalia up off the floor, standing with her and began kissing her fervently all over her face and neck.

"I love you sweetheart!" Olivia managed between kisses.

"I love you too!" Natalia answered enjoying the feel of her new fiancee's lips all over her.

The ladies pulled apart from each other and Natalia could see the love and lust in Olivia's eyes. Olivia wanted her bad and she felt the wetness seep to her core at the realization.

Olivia pushed Natalia down onto the bed gently and slid on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Natalia asked.

"Making love to my fiancee." Olivia answered in a low, sultry tone Natalia had yet to hear.

The way Olivia's voice sounded almost caused Natalia to come undone right there. She grabbed Olivia by her hair and pulled her down til their faces were a centimeter apart.

"Make love to me." Natalia pulled Olivia in the rest of the way and pressed her lips against hers. The kiss was filled with promises for the future. The future they were creating together. The promise to always be there for each other no matter what. And a promise to never put anyone or anything before each other or their family.

Olivia slid her hand down Natalia's toned body, feeling her stomach muscles clench with each touch. When she reached the top of Natalia's boy shorts, she stopped and lifted Natalia's shirt to reveal the beautiful breasts that she'd grown to love. She slid her hand into Natalia's shorts and felt the wetness coat her hand immediately. She sucked a nipple into her mouth and began teasing it lightly.

Natalia arched into Olivia's mouth wanting more.

"Oh Liv, I love you so much."

That's all Olivia needed to hear. She slid two fingers into Natalia's opening causing the brunette to gasp. She pumped in and out slowly, wanting to enjoy this moment with her fiancee.

She released the nipple and moved back up to Natalia's mouth. She kissed her hard and deep slipping her tongue into her mouth to taste her essence.

"Mmmmm... Olivia that feels... Mmmmm... So good!" Natalia moaned into Olivia's mouth.

"Oh baby. You feel so good. Cum for me." Olivia could feel the burn in her arm, but she wasn't gonna stop.

"Oh Liv, just a little harder." Natalia begged.

Olivia obliged. She slid another finger into Natalia's opening and pumped faster and harder. Olivia felt Natalia's walls beginning to constrict. She slid down between her legs, not once stopping her ministrations. She opened Natalia's legs a little wider and settled between them. Continuing with her thrusts, she sucked Natalia's clit into her mouth. She sucked so hard that her jaws hurt, but she'd gladly suffer through the pain to make her love feel good.

Natalia tumbled over the edge as soon as Olivia sucked on her clit. The orgasm ripped through her with such force that she felt as if her heart stopped. She felt like she was on a higher plane. In a whole different universe. She called out her lover's name.

"OLIVIA! Fuck! I'm cuuuuuuuuuuuuming!" And her body went limp. She lay there for minutes trying to get her heart rate down and breathing under control.

Olivia slid up to her side and held her tightly until she came down from her moment of sheer bliss.

"I love you and I have you." Olivia whispered to Natalia.

"Finally, Natalia was breathing normal. "Wow... That.. Was just... WOWZA!" Natalia smiled at the term.

"I'm glad you like." Olivia stated.

"If I'd have known it would be like that, I would have proposed a long time ago." Natalia replied.

Olivia smiled and looked down at the ring on her finger. She squeezed Natalia tight and whispered to her, "I can't wait to be your wife."

"Me too." Natalia nuzzled Olivia's neck and breathed in her scent. She felt herself drifting off.

Olivia knew Natalia was asleep by the way her breathing changed. She placed a soft kiss to her hair and whispered an "I love you" before joining her fiancee in dreamland.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Twelve

One Month Later

The day was finally here. The one day both ladies dreamed about from the moment they found each other. Their wedding day.

The Spencer-Rivera clan were all at the place where Olivia and Natalia first told each other how they felt. Olivia stood at the gazebo with Josh, who would be officiating the event.

Olivia thought back on everything that her and Natalia had been through to get to this point. A smile formed on her face just knowing that she would spend the rest of her life with Natalia.

"Hey." Josh pulled Olivia out of her own thoughts. "You ready?" He asked.

"More ready than I have ever been for anything." Olivia answered smiling up at Josh.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Josh replied.

"Yes. Let's do that." Olivia said.

Josh pressed play on the mini boom box and the wedding march began to play.

Emma began walking towards the gazebo dropping pink and red roses petal with each step. She reached the gazebo and stood next to Olivia.

Next came Ava. She walked down the aisle holding her bridesmaid bouquet full of pink and red roses. She walked to the gazebo and stood beside Emma.

Finally, it was time for Natalia. Rafe stepped into Olivia's view and held out his hand for Natalia to take. As soon as Olivia saw Natalia, her breath caught. She had never seen anyone more beautiful before. Natalia wore a light pink satin tea-length gown with box pleats. She was beautiful. Olivia fell even harder.

Rafe and Natalia made their way up to the gazebo. Once they reached their destination, Rafe placed a kiss to Natalia's and Olivia's cheek, then stood to the opposite side of Emma and Ava.

Olivia looked deep into the dazzling brown eyes that had the power to make her come completely undone. "You ready?" She asked.

Natalia nodded. "More than ever."

The ladies turned and faced Josh who was beaming.

Josh began. "We are gathered here today to join Natalia Rivera and Olivia Spencer as one. Anyone that feels these two should not be joined a s one, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The place went quiet for a second. "Oh come one Josh. No one is gonna say we shouldn't be married." Natalia nudged Olivia in the ribs.

"Ouch." Olivia giggled.

"Oh Olivia. Lets get this thing moving on." Josh laughed.

"Our couple have written their own vows." Josh said looking at the ladies.

Natalia turned to Rafe and took the ring and placed it on Olivia's finger. Looking deep into her eyes, she began to recite her vows.

"Olivia, you have given me the best months of my life. You are my friend, family, lover, everything I need in life to get through. You have shown me what true love really is and you have built me up when others were breaking me down. You never doubt me and always have faith in me. I love you so much more than I ever thought possible. You are my life and I cant wait to spend the next 60 years with you." Natalia slid the ring onto Olivia's finger and placed a kiss to it.

"Olivia." Josh turned to face her.

Olivia took the ring from Ava and placed it on Natalia's finger.

"Natalia, my love. You are my sun that brightens my days. The moon that lightens my night. The stars I wish on. You have loved me even when I was the worst. You always believe in me even when I don't believe in myself. You have given me the greatest gift I could ever ask for. Your heart. I promise to love you everyday for the rest of my life." Olivia slid the ring onto Natalia's finger and kissed it.

Natalia looked at Olivia and the ladies whispered "I love you's."

Josh stood wiping tears from his eyes. In a shaky voice he said, "Ladies, gentleman, I'm proud to introduce you to Olivia and Natalia Spencer-Rivera. You may now kiss your bride ladies."

The ladies lips came together in a slow, sensual kiss. Every feeling and every emotion falling from their lips. They both knew that they would enjoy doing this for the rest of their lives.

THE END


End file.
